


Between Gods And Monsters

by Minutiae_mk



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark fic, Death Note causes behavioral changes, Disability, F/M, Fix It Fic, Gen, Gonna be a slow burn - Freeform, In which Light doesnt fully loose his sht, Light realizes his issues, Light's controlling behavior, Literally everyone is here - Freeform, M/M, Misa isnt shamed here, Murder... obviously, My take on a popular prompt, No Beta, Probably a messed up fic, Psychological, She still has issues though, Suicidal Thoughts, This isnt really time travel, Wammy's House (Death Note), mental issues, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutiae_mk/pseuds/Minutiae_mk
Summary: His dying gaze stared at L. He wondered if the man was here to comfort as he took his last breath or gloat.Light closed his eyes... only to open them once more in his room at his family home. On November 29th, 2006. One day after finding the Death Note.His insanity has cleared and he can think clearly now.What will Light Yagami do now that he's been given a second chance?
Relationships: Amane Misa/Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 49
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My silly self decided to reread and rewatch Death Note, so here I am,, writing fanfiction for a series that finished in 2007. But if you're reading this, that means I'm not alone with my continuous love for this fandom!
> 
> This is going to be psychological. There are probably going to be triggers so PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story~ ♡
> 
> (I will probably change the summary to a better one... eventually)
> 
> Edit: so my silly self put he found the death note in 2007, which he didn't (in anime). He found it in 2006, but towards the end of that year. Most of the story will be set in 2007 though. If there is any confusion, please let me know. I struggle sometimes trying to figure out how best to describe something. English is difficult 😅
> 
> *The Death Note timeline will be set in 2006/2007, like the anime, instead of 2003 like the manga

He was dying. 

His head was pounding, fear mixed with adrenaline was a nasty combination. The copper scent from the blood pooling out of his shoulder made him queasy.

"Misa!" He cried out, voice coarse and desperate. "Where are you, Misa?!"

He ran clutching his shoulder. He couldn't keep pressure on the wound while running, his hand slipping easily from the soaked fabric of his suit jacket. 

Jogging up the stairs, his knees gave in and he collapsed. Gasping for breath, he forced his body to turn around, so that he could lay on his back. The stairs dug into his back from the awkward position, but he was a control freak. If Matsuda or any of the others came for him, he wanted to see them coming for him, shooting him, instead of being taken by surprise. 

His face felt wet. His entire body was drenched in sweat, blood, and even, shamefully, tears. He let out a weak, animalistic sound as he tried to command his body to move, hopeful that the break from running would somehow give him strength to continue on. Instead it made him weaker, his body was accepting his failing state. It was preparing his death.

He closed his eyes and let out a yell. A yell from anger, frustration, humiliation, sadness. He felt his insanity rumble within his blood, demanding he get up and kill them all. With his bare hands, he should kill them. Wrap his blood stained fingers around that pale, piddly neck and _squeeze_ until that white haired freak took his last breath. Grab a shard of glass that was sure to be found somewhere in these ruined buildings and stab Matsuda and savor the gurgling the man would make as he choked on his own blood. Take the gun Matsuda had and quickly finish the rest of the group. 

No, that wouldn't work. Matsuda carried a tradition revolver. The gun only held five or six bullets. He was shot five times and the sixth bullet pierced the concrete floor beside his head. But surely Matsuda would carry more ammunition on him. No, again, that was unlikely. Matsuda probably never assumed or even prepared that he would be shooting anyone today, let alone a man he worked close with for years. 

His screams turned to laughter and his laughter melted into crying. 

He stayed in a pathetic state for many minutes and presumably would have stayed that way until his death came. But he stopped his sobbing abruptly when a faint sound became more and more audible. He opened his eyes and stared forward. 

The sunlight somehow made its way into the building, blinding him with pure light. Bells swayed from nearby buildings, singing as they marked the time of day. 

That's not right, there were no churches or schools that used bells here. 

_**Dong** _

_**Dong** _

_**Dong** _

Light widened his eyes as the light parted way for a figure to walk towards him. His posture repulsive, clothes unkempt but surprisingly clean. His hair went in different directions, thick and unruly. Eyes protruding, piercing pools of black. 

Was he seeing heaven? Impossible, he remembered clearly what awaited for him, what will be his home sooner rather than later. Heaven is not a place he will go. A barren wasteland, an eternity in nothingness will be his end. So why was he seeing this man?

This insufferable madman. Childish, antagonizing, calculating genius of a man. His equal in all ways. His first and only friend. 

And one of his greatest regrets. 

L.

His finger twitched. That was the most he could control his body to do now. Twitch his finger and hope that L understood that he meant to reach up to him. To hug the man or punch him was yet to be determined.

He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a wet wheeze. He tried again and a small amount of spittle sprayed from his mouth as he made a strangled cry. 

He could hear his heartbeat thrum in his ears. His fingers twitched again, pain in his chest blossoming, getting more and more intense. 

He didn't have to wonder on whether the tightness in his shoulder was from the bullet wound or the heart attack he obviously was having. It was probably both. 

He wanted to stare L in the eyes as he died, but L's figure was becoming blurry and the nausea from the blood and pain was already intense, if he kept his eyes open, he might die by asphyxiation from vomit before the heart attack gets him.. 

He closed his eyes. 

He wondered if L being here at his death bed was for comfort purposes or gloating.

He wanted to chuckle at such a foolish thought. 

L was probably there to rub in that he made it up top, even after death.

L had won.

  
_**¤¤¤** _

  
Bells chiming. People are whispering, crying. A train horn blares as it passes him. Silence.

Nothing but the buzzings from the kanakanas heard only in the early mornings or evenings. He hears some cars driving by. Then an alarm clock awakens. 

His alarm clock. 

His eyes are crusted and its a struggle to even open them. His head feels lighter than it has in years, but his ears on filled with cotton. 

His chest _burns_.

It doesn't feel as intense as his heart attack, more like one would get from heartburn. The firery dull pain trails a line from his chest to his throat. Not fading, increasing or reducing.

He shouldn't be breathing. He shouldn't be hearing the cicadas buzz or his alarm clock shrill. He perhaps might feel heartburn, he honestly has no clue as to whether in Purgatory one remained cognitive. If they did, it wouldn't be to far a stretch that they would feel remnants of the pain that helped them die.

Regardless to that, he doubted he was in Purgatory. Unless nothingness looked like his bedroom back at his family home.

"Light? Are you waking up?" His mother startles him. She knocks on his door, which is still closed, her voice just as soft and loving as he always remembered it to be. Its been too long since he heard her voice. After his father died, he had to much regret. 

Light sits up, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. He quickly wipes them away. 

"Light?" His mother calls again and he knows she's reaching for the doorknob. 

"Yes, I'm awake!" He quickly calls back and then realizes his alarm clock is still blaring. He twists over and turns it off. 

"Okay," she sounded uncertain. "Well get ready for school. Breakfast should be ready shortly. Make sure Sayu is up before coming downstairs."

"I will," replies back, making his voice is loud enough for her to hear him through the door. He winces at the slight crack though, but that could he played off with the fact that he did just wake up. 

When he hears her steps walk away from the door and down the stairs, Light allows his breath to escape him in one big gasp. He holds his head in his hands and shakes. 

He feels nauseous and an oncoming headache is evident. 

He feels… different. 

He doesn't have the lurking paranoia that forces him to always be on alert. He feels as though he were living in pollution and finally he has walked out into a clear meadow with only natural, undisturbed air flowing around him.

And with that, it allows him to think properly. 

And the regret that plunges into his gut and makes its way into his ribcage hurts. But he supposes he deserved it. 

He killed his father. Perhaps he didn't write the man's name himself, but it was something he could have prevented. He should have prevented many deaths.

He tried too much to be a god when he felt too passionately. He killed innocents with anger and greed. 

He was no worse than the murderers he smote down. 

Lifting his head, he glances at his alarm clock, spotting the date that was displayed. 

November 29th, 2006. 

Quickly he stumbles off his bed, ungrateful in his hurried movements. 

He turns his television on, the local news channel playing instantly. At the corner, he sees the date as the newscaster informed its viewers of the days weather. 

November 29th, 2006.

He found the death note on the 28th. 

He grabs his school bag and in one motion, upturns the bag, spilling all of its contents onto the floor. 

There! The black notebook lay innocently among his school books. 

For years Light fearlessly handled this book. Wrote names without batting an eye. Now, his hands trembled as they hover above the black cover. 

"Light! Mom wants me to make sure you're still alive!" Sayu opens the bedroom door without caution, her voice loud for the early morning, but from her energy, he could tell she's been awake for a while. He didn't realize so much time had passed already. 

"What are you doing?" Sayu tilts her head and walks towards him. 

Instantly, Light jolts to action, standing suddenly, eyes wide. "Stop!"

Sayu freezes and furrows her brows. She looks down at the mess on the floor and then glances at her brother, still in pajamas.

"I felt faint and must have collapsed," Light thought quickly, he then gave his sister a small, apologetic smile. "I think I'm starting to get sick. Wouldn't want you to catch it."

Sayu stares at him with pursed lips, her trademark 'I'm-thinking' look. 

"Oh-kay," she drawls out, crossing her arms across her chest. She isn't sure if she believes him. "Well, you've been acting odd since last night. You should've taken medicine then."

Light forces out a faint chuckle. "You're right. I'll go take some now."

Sayu waved her hand at him and rolled her eyes. "Lay down. I'll go tell mom to bring you up something. Don't want you falling down the stairs."

Sayu gives him a knowing look and leans forward, smirking. "Or I can tell her I gave you some medicine already so you don't have to take any. I don't mind helping you play hooky."

Light's eyes widen and instantly he shakes his head. "I'm not trying to skip school!"

"Yeah yeah, sure you aren't," Sayu shakes her head. "I have never seen you sick and even if you weren't feeling great, you still forced yourself to go to school. Are you perhaps planning on sneaking out and meeting with someone? Or gonna play a new video game?"

"Sayu-!"

"Don't worry, mom will be totally fooled. I think she'll just be happy that she can dote on you all day," Sayu tells him and then waves her hand at him as she twirls around. With once last parting grin she calls out as she walks away. "I'll go tell mom you aren't feeling good!"

Sayu leaves without shutting his door, so Light easily hears her stomp down the stairs and tell their mother that Light fainted and that he had a horrible fever. 

Sighing at her overdramatic tellings, Light quickly gathers his books and places them back in his bag, knowing fully his mother would be making her way up as soon as Sayu finishes her tales. 

He only manages to place his now full bag on his desk chair when his mother arrives, a worried frown on her face. 

She walks over and feels his forehead.

"You do feel warm. You're also pale," she mumbles and then ushers him into his bed. "Are you nauseous? Have you thrown up at all? Does anything hurt? Are you sick enough to go to the hospital? I should call your father-"

Light reaches out and grabs his mother's wrist gently and gives her a smile. "I'm alright mom. I'm just not feeling to well but I'll be able to sleep if off."

Sachiko looks a little unsure but she nods her head anyways. 

"A mother cannot help but worry for her children," she pats his head tenderly. "Do you need me to get you something? A cooling patch? Sayu said you took something already but if you need something more I can go to the store and get it. I already have plans to do some grocery shopping so you don't need to worry about me going out of my way."

Light nods his head. His heartburn was rather annoying. "Could you pick me up something for heartburn?"

His mother nods her head with a smile. "I'll head out now. I've left some breakfast downstairs for you if you feel up to eating. Or should I bring something up before I leave?"

"No, its alright. I can manage," Light assures her.

Light approaches his school bag as soon as Sachiko leaves the house. His hands still shake. 

He pulls the black notebook out of the confines of the bag and holds it before him. Opening it, he sees two names already written down, killed. 

His breath shakes and silently, Light wonders if this is how addicts feel when sober and standing before their weakness. 

He places the open notebook on his desk and sits at his chair. 

He needs to think this through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! Comments and Kudos are so very much appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments!!! I'm so glad you all seem to enjoy the story and I hope the future chapters will be just as pleasing!!!

If anyone asked Light about what it was like being back in the past, tapped in a mind that should be tainted yet remained pure, with memories of his years as Kira, he would be unable to respond. 

How could he begin to fathom a response to such a question? If anyone _were_ to ask such a question, that is. Instead, he was trapped in his mind, at war with his very core. 

He was a murderer, a mass murderer, killing well over one hundred thousand people. To murder a human went against all of his beliefs, but to kill such an unbelievable amount brought upon a loathing he never imagined he could feel. How could he think he was righteous enough that he could justify killing someone, regardless of there own horrible crimes?

How could he justify his past actions? 

How did he think he could justify his current ones?

He can't. 

After nearly three days of wallowing in self pity and hatred, he sat at his desk with the death note open. His hands no longer shook but he felt weak and fevered. 

The only names written in the book are the two men who were killed the day he received the death note. The day before he woke with memories of his already completed life and untimely demise. 

He could still back away from this. Stop the reign of Kira from ever starting. The two deaths will seem as unconnected events. 

But, as he held a pen in hand, names being spoken from the news reporter on the television, he knew that this _was_ like a drug. 

It was an addiction, the worst kind yet. No human should be given the power of a God. No human should have so much control of another's life. 

Light Yagami was unfortunate. 

He was cursed with having experienced such a godly power that having the opportunity to gain it back was almost anticlimactic.

This world truly was rotten. 

  
_**¤¤¤** _

  
"At 12:23*, criminals throughout the world-" 

**"Nearly one hundred prisoners died within three hours!"**

"Ninety-three inmates all collapsed-"

_"-possible disease?"_

"The last criminal to die that night was at-"

"-heart attacks regardless of perfect health." 

_**"Some say this is the work of God."** _

Four screens were displayed in front of him. All were playing news reports, each one from different networks in the world. 

L ran his thumb over his lip in thought. Something didn't sit well with him. The hair on his arms stood tall and a chill ran across the back of his neck. L could feel it. This was the beginning of something. 

"L," Watari interrupted, opening the door and entering the room. 

Children screaming and footsteps harshly hitting floors were audible until the door closed, putting a stop to their playful noises from entering L's bedroom, as well preventing any noise that resonated in his room from reaching them. 

"Another criminal seems to have died just now. His cause of death was by a heart attack," Watari spoke. 

L remained in his crouched position, his mind was racing to come up with any explanation to the events that were happening. 

A new disease that could cause heart attacks were out of the question. The victims health were too different, showing no similar illness that could pinpoint a direct cause. Lots of the inmates were healthy and too young to have experienced a heart attack, and if they did by chance have one, there was no reason for the heart attack to be so fatal. No, disease was unlikely the cause of death. 

Some how, this had to be murder. Even to L, the explanation was baffling. Sixty-eight percent of the deaths happened within Japan. But there were cases that spread throughout the world, all within two hours and thirty-seven minutes. 

L supposes that it could be a network of killers located in various areas, but that seemed highly unlikely considering there would have to be a sizeable amount of people within the group. Such a large organization would have made some inkling of their presence. They would have certainly left a calling card after their murders if they had some how managed to be quiet about the event. 

No, there has only been silence. Meaning, by some unthinkable way, this was done by one person. And they weren't even close to being done. 

L tasted copper and he pulled his thumb away from his lip. He stared at the appendage, seeing the blood pill from the bite mark. 

"Watari," L called for the man, who already had a bandaid in hand. He was always one to be prepared and while they were home, bandaids were a daily used item. 

L wrapped his thumb and then stood. He walked towards his desk and tapped the mouse, wakening his computer. 

As he began typing on his computer, he began mumbling aloud. "More than half the murders happened in Japan. Nearly eighty percent of those within Japan were killed in or around the Kanto Region. The new killing-" he passed as he glanced over to check on where the newest heart attack victim died and widened his eyes. His lips twitched in an attempt to smirk. "The new killing was also in the Kanto Region. That's good."

"Watari," L's voice raised, not even looking away from the screen. "Could you get me a detailed report on any deaths that happened within a week, no, make it two weeks, from yesterday? Highlight any that had a criminal record."

Watari gave a nod and left the room. 

The televisions were still relaying the same news story. The news reporter in Japan spoke fluently about the killings. They spoke about how some of the superstitious people were beginning to say that this was the work of a god.

"Do you think this could be the work of God?" The news report asked a teenage girl, who obviously had just gotten out of school. 

The girl smiled looked cutely at the camera. "Yes! On social media, lots of my friends say that its a new God! A justly one named Kira!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *12:23 is the time of where L is located, which is Winchester, UK. In Japan, the deaths happened at 20:23
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm currently working on the third chapter, which I have plans to have finished by today!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here!!! Its the one I have actually been really excited in writing haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> I'm writing this, writing notes and scenes I want to happen and I'm seeing that this is becoming more and more a darker fic than intended. I'm gonna try to calm it but I do want to warn like I tried in the tags that this will be a psychological fic and will address mental illnesses. It won't be fluff and cute scenes (there will be some humor though hah) but it still will have a dark element and I want you all to be aware ❤

He felt as though he were dying. Again. 

His chest burned and chewing the antacid tablets seemed to do nothing. Light imagined that if he had any other supernatural power, he could imagine it being the ability to breath fire. 

He harshly thumped his chest and gulped down water. He glanced over at Ryuk, seeing the shinigami poking at the wii console that laid beside his television and examining the games neatly arranged on the shelf. 

"Oooh," Ryuk cooed and pulled out 'Mario Cart.' "This looks fun."

"Ryuk," Light called out. "If you're going to play, don't put it on a high volume. And _don't_ scratch the disk." Light hissed the last bit and swiped the disk from Ryuk's careless and scratchy grip.

He remembered the countless times he had to buy a new game because the shinigami failed to be cautious about his long nails on fragile plastic. 

"Aye, don't be so uptight," Ryuk chuckled and grabbed for one of the wii sticks. "Play a game." 

"I don't have time right now," Light rolled his eyes and after inserting the game into the console and turning the TV on, he went back to his computer. He had the local news broadcasting on that instead of the television, having had enough of Ryuk's moans about being bored. 

"You've been watching the news so intensely since yesterday; what're you waiting for?" Ryuk asked, more interested in the possibility of something exiting happening instead of actually being concerned. 

"He's a day late," Light muttered with annoyance. He rubbed at his temple and reached for the Tylenol he now has constantly at his desk, beside the antacid tablets. He took three of those pills and guzzled the remaining amount of water in his cup. 

Sighing sadly at the lack of drink and he walked towards his bedroom door, ready to grab a new beverage. Just as he reached for the doorknob, a loud alert rings on his screen, interrupting the broadcast to show an urgent message from the Interpol.

Light scrambled back to his desk and almost falls to the floor when he gracelessly sits on his chair. 

The death note is already open and soon enough Light has a pen in his hand, ready, waiting for the perfect moment. 

The computer screen showed a man, sitting elegantly at a desk. He is too neat in appearance, his posture is too perfect. He looks to much like how a famous and intelligent detective should and it leaves a bitter taste in Light's mouth. 

"I am Linde L. Tailor," the man began. 

Light smiled. He wasn't certain if this man would be the same as last time. In fact, considering it was a day later than he remembered the broadcast airing, Light was actually worried that this event might not happen at all. 

He feels almost… giddy, that it is almost exactly the same as previously. As Linde L. Tailor rattles on, antagonizing Kira, Light feels more and more relived. 

He had planned for this. He had also planned on what to do if the man on the television was different, but regardless to who portrayed L, most of what he has in store will be of similarity. 

"-will hunt you down. I will find you."

Light started to quickly write in the death note. He had what he wanted to happen already memorized and within a matter of moments, he finished and watched the screen, waiting. 

Like a child. Eager. 

Light's smile quickly turned to a frown and his stomach twists.

He felt sick, both mentally and physically. He forced the bile down so he can watch, but that only makes him sweat. His temple throbbed and the heartburn increased. He felt his adrenaline quicken and vision blur. 

He blinked quickly and focused on the screen. He will throw up and self loath later. He needed to watch this and see what L does back. He needed to see L respond.

Linde L. Tailor smirked towards the screen, arrogant and unconcerned. Just as he opened his mouth to continue patronizing, he froze and his blue eyes widen. 

He choked for a moment and then began to speak, his words coming off hollow and forced. 

"I am not L. Kira knows what this is and appreciates L's willingness to test Kira. Kira also knows that L's test was successfully," Linde L. Tailor's eyes looked around in fear. He is being controlled. He knows this, but can do nothing about it. His mouth moves and words are coming out. He can only blink and look around. 

"Kira also wants to say that he knows Linde L. Tailor is a criminal and was scheduled to die yesterday. So this cannot be considered Kira's killing, but L's murder. He cannot wait to see you, L." 

Linde L. Tailor began to panic and just as he feels he can control himself again, he reached up and clutched his chest. He released a harrowing cry and as medics run onto the stage and to the desk of which Linde. L Tailor sat, the screen turned to static. 

And then a gothic L takes over the screen. 

There is no noise, just the hum from the computer working and the small buzz that screens sometimes emit. 

Light began to worry that L will say nothing at all, but finally, after a significance of time, the fake synthetic voice comes through the speakers. 

"Kira. It seems you are more intelligent than I anticipated," L began. "But make no mistake, I am now more than aware of who I am dealing with. I await for when I can apprehend you and sentence you to death." 

The screen cuts off and Light can't help but feel both disappointed and also horrendously satisfied. 

He turned the screen off and stood. He stumbled to his bed and instead of laying on it, he grabbed the trash bin beside it and emptied his stomach. 

  
_**¤¤¤** _

  
L sat in his bedroom. The only light coming from the computer screen before him. 

Standing, his hold on the microphone tightened and with one quick movement, he aggressively chucked the device across the room. 

"L, the place is ready for us to depart," Watari entered the room. He sees L's frazzled state and sighs. "L-."

"He's intelligent," L interrupted whatever Watari would have said. "But he isn't as smart as he thinks." 

Watari doesn't speak. He knew he didn't need to for L to continue.

"He just admitted that he knew who Linde L. Tailor was. But, Tailor was arrested in secret. Kira must have connections to the police. We know where Kira is located, so we must look into the police in the Kanto region." 

L began to pace. 

"He is very intelligent. I'd say he almost knew what I was planning, but that is unlikely considering no one knew except you. So he saw right through the farce."

L bit harshly at his thumb. 

"He can control the victims. Or at least control them enough that he can force them to speak. I don't think he can kill just anyone though. If he could, I suspect I would be dead by now. So we know that there must be a limit to his powers." 

L paused his pacing and looked at Watari. 

"I suppose we should depart to Japan. Get me information on the police. And contact the FBI. Tell them I will need their assistance with this case."

"What will they be doing?" Watari asked, already contacting the director of the FBI. 

"Investigating the police department in Japan. When they land, I should have a list of who I want followed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh L got mad hehe.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and loved!!! ❤❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I do want to point out that Ryuk is aware that Light died and came back to past, but Ryuk himself is not from the future and has no idea of all that will happen! 
> 
> Also, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS OMG! I KINDA GOT TEARY READING SOME OF THEM! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

He had only a month until things started getting hectic. 

Two weeks until L would send for FBI agents to begin investigating the police force. 

His head throbbed at the thought of him actually having to deal with the nuisance of being followed everywhere, though, out of everything he had to endure from L, Raye Penber stalking him was the least annoying. 

"You okay Light?" Sayu asked from beside him. 

She's currently sat at his desk chair, watching him write down steps on how to solve the equation from her math assignment. 

Light noticed that he stopped writing and has failed to actually verbally explain the method.

"Ah, yes, sorry. Got lost in thought," Light gave his sister a smile and then looked at the problem he was ~~solving for her~~ showing her how to solve. "Okay, this one here you have to-" 

"Thinking about a girl?" Sayu interrupted, grinning cheekily.

Light paused and stared at her, baffled on why she assumed he would be thinking of a girl. 

"What?" 

"Oh come on! You must be dating someone!" Sayu states in a matter-of-fact way. 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Because!" She stretched the word. "You skipped school, have been way to daydream-y and you obviously have been hiding something! You totally have a girlfriend!"

Light blinked. "I wasn't skipping school, I was actually sick!"

"Uh huh," Sayu said disbelieving. Light ignored the chuckles coming from Ryuk watching their interaction.

"I was! And I've just been busy studying for my entrance exam."

"Yeah, whatever!" Sayu rolled her eyes and gave a knowing smile. "You and I both know you are going to get the highest score on that test even if you _didn't_ study. You're probably the smartest guy in Japan!" 

"I wouldn't say that. I obviously keep letting myself get conned into doing your school work for you," Light retorted back.

Sayu pat him on the shoulder. "Yes, but you are aware of the con, so really, you are just being a good brother and making sure his little sister gets just as good grades as he does."

"Yeah, well, good marks on homework won't help you on the tests," Light poked his pen at the assignment. "You should pay attention to what I'm doing so you know how to do this-."

As Light spoke, the front door can be heard and their mother, voice faint from the distance between her and the kids, greets their father. 

"Dads home!" Sayu jumped up from the chair, excited to see their father after not seeing him for many days as he had been spending late nights at the office. 

"Hey! You need to at least work on this last problem!" Light stood and called out, already seeing her race to the hallway so that she can go downstairs and greet Souichiro.

"Okay! After dinner!"

Light sighed and rolled his eyes. He smiled nevertheless, happy to see her like this. It feels like it has been so long since he'd seen such a brightness in her eyes. He will work hard so that she remains this way. He doesn't think he could handle seeing her so empty as she was when he last saw her, in his previous life. 

"Heh, didn't think you had a dad," Ryuk spoke suddenly. 

"Everyone has a father," Light muttered back. "He works late and sometimes stays the night at work. He'll be doing that a lot more than usual."

"Oh?" Ryuk questioned. Light only shook his head and started to walk out of his room and down the stairs. Dinner would be ready relatively soon. He should also see his father. 

He clenched his hand into a fist. A sudden flash of the last time he saw the man appeared. He would also work hark to prevent that. 

"Hello, dad. Its good to see you home so early," Light greeted, walking down the stakirs. 

"Ah, hello, Light. Yeah, this new case I've just received is a handful," Souichiro nodded. He started walking further into the house, Light following. Sachiko was already setting the table. Both men sat and Sayu quickly joined them as well. 

"Is it a case I could help on? I'm always willing to help out. Besides, I figure the more experience I get, the better a cop I'll be when I finish college," Light grins towards his father. 

Souichiro smiles back but gives a small shake of his head. 

"I appreciate the offer but unfortunately this case is currently confidential. I doubt I would be approved for letting you join."

Light nodded in understanding. He expected this and truly, the offer wasn't serious. He knew he would be joining the case regardless if it were now or later. 

"Oh, I see now," Ryuk gave a breathy chuckle. "You must have some serious luck, Light. Your pops is a cop? Even without you retaining your memories after you woke up in the past, you sure have an advantage." 

"I hope its not too dangerous," Sachiko said with worry in her tone, sitting at the table after ensuring all of the food was splayed out. 

"I'm sure all will go well. We've gained the help of an incredibly interesting detective," Souichiro comforted. 

_**¤¤¤** _

"L, the FBI have just arrived to Japan. They await your instructions," Watari spoke over the intercom. 

L walked towards the large computer screen and crouched in the chair facing it. 

The computer screen had thirteen splits, indicating the number of people that were in the video call. Each split showed the face of an FBI agent, waiting for L's debrief of their assignment. L's split was the only one that didn't show a face, but a gothic letter L. 

"I have sent files to each of your emails. In the files, you will be given a select amount of people to follow. I have split it up accordingly and each of you will follow and document the life's of three individuals. I recommend surveying one person a week but you could do it however you see fit.

"There is only one amongst you that will be given only one person to follow. I would request you remain quiet as to who you trail. This case is confidential and will likely bring a disagreement with the Japanese government if they find out we were surveilling members of their own police force," L finished. He watches the agents on their own screen opening their emails.

"Sir, if someone is going to focus only on one target, does that mean that the target is the main focus of this assignment?" An agent asks. 

"Yes, that is correct. I've made a list of all possible suspects, but this particular target fits each criteria of whom I am looking for," L agreed. "I want this person to be the agents main objective. Do not take them lightly."

L watched each agent straighten and nod their heads firmly, showing they are serious about the assignment. 

With instructions on how to give their reports of their findings and how to contact L for anything pertaining to the case, L dismissed them. 

As the video call ended, Watari walked into the hotel room, carrying a tray of flavored mochi. 

"Hmm, I guess the plus side of this case is the food," L stood and walked towards the coffee table, where Watari placed the tray. L picked up the gooey confectionery and squeezed it before taking a bite. "Japan truly is the best when it comes to sweets."

Watari remained silent, watching L pull apart and squeeze the mochi until the fillings spewled out. 

A drop of filling plops onto an opened file that has made home of the coffee table. 

"Ah," L swiped his finger along the paper, gathering the red bean paste and bringing the filling to his lips. He then pulled the file closer and stared at the photo attached.

L's lip twitched and slowly a smile formed. He began to worry when all the killings began about the difficulty of the case, but now, the fear has dwindled away. 

The photo showed a young man, seventeen years of age, a simple, practiced smile on his face, looking at the camera. 

In today's world, he would be described as handsome. He had a pleasant appearance, his grades showed perfect marks, and he was stated by his peers as being basically perfect in everything. 

He definitely would be considered the perfect son. 

"Too perfect," L mumbled, reaching for another mochi, only to touch only the coolness of the glass plate.

L looked away from the file and looked at the empty plate with a pout.   
  
Perhaps a little disappointing, L thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha poor L thinks this is going to be easy. Ahhhh. 
> 
> This is no where near the end. I have many plans haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all future chapters as well!! 
> 
> Thank you!!! ❤


End file.
